Tokitomo Minamoto
Tokitomo Minamoto (源時朝, Minamoto no Tokitomo) is a secondary character in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2. He routinely antagonizes the main party on the orders of his master. Role in Game Background Story Tokitomo was born as a member of the Seiwa-Genji. When he was six years old, he was designated to be a ritual sacrifice for the Emperor. Each time an Emperor is anointed, the sacrifice offers their eye to appease the gods and is killed in private after the ceremony. Tokitomo was chosen for the duty due to his exceptional spiritual capabilities and his low balance of yin-yang energy, practically making him an "invisible" human being in the parallel world. After the ritual took place, Tokitomo miraculously revived from his supposed death. Since the majority of the nobility are unaware of the ritual, Tokitomo was kept as a treasured aide within the Emperor's domain. Over time he was given various supportive jobs within the Emperor's manor. When the Emperor retired, he appreciated Tokitomo's loyalty but wanted to part ways with his servant to avoid a future scandal. Therefore, when Kazuhito was born, the Retired Emperor promoted his servant shortly after and gave him the order to become the child's guardian. Surprised by the command, Tokitomo felt that his sacrifice earlier in life was too shallow to help his master's legacy and felt obligated to appease the Retired Emperor. As Tokitomo served under Kazuhito, he earnestly sought to protect the young heir. Eventually he learned the secret of Kazuhito's birth and felt empathy for the young man. The truth strengthened his loyalties to Kazuhito, yet Tokitomo chose to keep quiet about it to avoid causing his master grief. He has served Kazuhito for fourteen years. Story Events When Akram approached his master and offered his demon powers, Tokitomo was the one who received it. At Kazuhito's command, he erects curses or vengeful spirits to attack the capital or the imperial palace. Due to the similarity of their actions, Karin and company first mistake him to be in cahoots with Shirin and Chitose, although this is later disproved by the one-eyed guardian. In a bid to save Kazuhito from Akram's clutches, Tokitomo requests for Karin to help his master. Since he cannot elaborate his reasons for wanting to protect him, his attempts are unsuccessful and he ceases mediation. Upon his third and final defeat, Tokitomo is completely drained of his borrowed powers and suffers the painful effects of the curses he wrought. Akram shows his true colors to Kazuhito and cuts off ties to the noble. When Kazuhito learns the truth of his birth, Tokitomo assures his genuine loyalties to the shocked youth. He then escorts the noble away to cope with the new reality. During the bonus epilogue scenario, he is still beside his master for the new year celebrations. He thanks Karin for everything she has done for them. Character Information Development Tohko Mizuno remarks that she wanted to make him look younger than Iqtidar and wanted to adapt his look to be closer to the game's setting. She thinks he has less backbone and presence than his earlier counterpart or even his master, Kazuhito. Personality Ever since he served as a sacrifice, Tokitomo has accepted his own death ages ago. He feels he has been unfit for life and has ceased pursuit for his own desires. Instead, he devotes his every being to his master's happiness. Flummoxed at the thought of ever speaking against his master, Tokitomo is an unfailing sword and shield for Kazuhito. His polite and sullen behavior is the gentle go-between for his master's rash outbursts. Quotes *"It's not within my power to stop him for I am serving him. Please, I implore you to help him." *"I shall strike you down in the name of His Eminence." *"Please have mercy on my master, Priestess." *"I won't allow you to toy with him anymore!" Category: Haruka Sub Characters